Modern Quinn
by JuliaBeth
Summary: What would Dr. Quinn be like in today's time? Would she work in a hospital? Would her Colorado Springs be a nice town? Or a booming metropolis? Would Colleen be into make up and Brian into action figures? Would Matthew rebel or be a good kid?


This is a DR Quinn story set in a modern setting. It's real AU so if that's not your thing, you might not want to read it.  
  
It's basically PG13 tough, it might have some bad language.  
  
It's definitely not to be taken seriously.;)  
  
Okay....  
  
Chapter One  
  
Dr. Micheala Quinn sat her computer entering patient data. It was going to be a long day and it hadn't even started yet.  
  
Her daughter Colleen was sitting at the kitchen table, painting her fingernails.  
  
"Colleen, please wake your brother's up. If they don't get a move on, they're going to be late for school."  
  
Colleen rolled her eyes and moved to the foot of the stairs in their comfortable but small home.  
  
"MATTHEW!!! BRIAN!!! GET UP!!!" Then she returned to her seat.  
  
"That's not what I meant," Dr. Mike told her.  
  
"Sorry, Ma," she grinned sheepishly.  
  
A few minutes later seventeen year old Matthew appeared at the top of the stairs with his six year old brother, Brian in his arms. Both dressed and ready for school.  
  
Micheala smiled. Sometimes she didn't know what she would so without Matthew. When Charlotte had asked her to take the children, she had never even been around children much. But it was her closest friends dying wish, and she was determined to make it work.  
  
She returned to her computer screen as Matthew settled Brian in his chair and fixed both of them a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Here, little brother, eat up. Colleen, put that junk away and eat some breakfast."  
  
"You ain't the boss of me," she replied. "I done ate anyway, haven't I, Ma?"  
  
Dr. Mike nodded.  
  
The phone rang. Matthew grabbed it.  
  
"Yo!"  
  
"Young man, I have told you repeatedly that Yo is not the proper way for a dignified young man to answer the phone," came the reply.  
  
"Hey, Grandma," Matthew grinned.  
  
"Hello, Matthew. Might I have a word with Micheala?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Hold on, I'll get her."  
  
He sat the phone on the counter. "Dr. Mike! Grandma's on the phone!"  
  
Mike sighed. She really didn't need another lecture from her mother this morning. She was already running behind and she had to put in rounds at the hospital before heading to her clinic.  
  
She reluctantly went to the phone.  
  
"Good morning, Mother."  
  
She listened to her mother, occasionally saying, "Yes ma'am," or "No, ma'am."  
  
Colleen's friend Becky came to the door and with a quick round of good- bye's, Colleen was gone. Matthew was the next to leave.  
  
Tossing his bowl in the sink, he washed his hands and face.  
  
"Bye, Brian." He ruffled his little brother's hair. The gave Mike a quick hug and peck on the cheek.  
  
"Bye, Dr. Mike."  
  
"Hold on, Mother." She cradled the phone against her shoulder.  
  
"Matthew, take out the garbage."  
  
"Can't." He replied, shrugging into his letterman's jacket and grabbing his truck keys off the hook. "Late."  
  
He left the house with a slam of the door.  
  
She shook her head as she watched him saunter out to his truck, hop inside and pull his prized cowboy hat over his head. What she wouldn't give to be as carefree and self assured as he was.  
  
Even at seventeen, she hadn't possessed one-tenth of his attitude.  
  
He spun out on to the main road headed first to pick up his girlfriend, Larkin Slicker, then to school.  
  
She returned the phone to her ear.  
  
"Yes, Mother?"  
  
"Oh, I was just saying good-bye to Matthew."  
  
When she saw Brian was finishing his cereal, she made her excuses to get off the phone.  
  
"Well, Brian," she said, after she had him cleaned up. "What do you say we talk some trash, then get ourselves out of here?"  
  
He nodded enthusiastically, the drug the bag she gave him out to the trash barrels.  
  
After once again washing his hands, she helped him into his own jacket, grabbed her lab coat, medical bag and cars keys. Finally they were on their way out.  
  
Matthew stopped in front of Jake Slicker's barbershop. He and his daughter  
  
Larkin lived in the rooms above and behind the shop. He walked to the door.  
  
"Hey, Jake." He nodded to the other men in the shop.  
  
Larkin had been hiding in her room, waiting for Matthew to show up. she took  
  
one last look at her self in the mirror and knew it was going to take a  
  
miriacle to get past her daddy in skirt that short, but it was the style and  
  
she was going to at least try.  
  
She grabbed her books and headed to the shop. Thankfully, Jake was busy with  
  
a customer.  
  
"Bye, Daddy." She said, brushing a kiss across his cheek and all but running  
  
for the door.  
  
She almost made it too.  
  
"Larkin Joanna, what in God's name do you have on?" He thundered.  
  
"A skirt," she answered, pushing Matthew out the door.  
  
"Says who?" Jake questioned, not ready to drop the issue.  
  
"Everybody. Daddy, please don't make me change clothes. We'll be late for  
  
school," she let pouted, knowing that would win it for her.  
  
"Go," he said, "but I don't want to see you in that again."  
  
"Thank you, Daddy!" She grinned. Then bounced out the door to Matthew's  
  
truck. He held open the door for her and she puased long unough to give him  
  
a kiss before she slid into the seat.  
  
Hank Lawson, Jake's closest friend was leaning against the door facing.  
  
"Way to be tough, Jake." He cracked.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Jake replied. "What do you know about raising a daughter,  
  
anyways?"  
  
"Not much," Hank admitted. "But I do know about girls in short skirts."  
  
"I don't want to know what you know about girls in short skirts, Hank."  
  
Jake went back to cutting his customer's hair.  
  
Micheala was already tired by the time she made it to her clinic. After collecting her messages from the nurse she sat down at her desk, thankful that providence had given her the morning off, due to a canceled appointment. She relaxed, putting her head in her hands and rubbing her temples.  
  
Strong hands began to messuage her neck and shoulders. She placed her own hands over them.  
  
"Good morning, Sully." She smiled. "How did you get in?"  
  
"Shelby," he replied, speaking of her nurse. "She said you were still at the hospital."  
  
"I was until just a few minutes ago," she answered, "but I hurried back here for an appointment. An appointment that canceled."  
  
"Well, that's good. It gives you a few minutes to relax. Take a break."  
  
She nodded and laid her head back against his chest, inhaling his scent.  
  
Sully was a forester for the parks department and always smelled like the outdoors and some spicy scent she couldn't quite place. Whatever it was it was comforting.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Had the day off, thought I'd come work on those shelves I promised you. That way I could spend the day with my lady," he replied.  
  
She smiled and blushed. Sully could be so charming.  
  
After a few minutes, she sat up. "I'd better get started on this paperwork. I'm beginning to think it just might swallow me."  
  
She flipped on her computer screen and watched as the infernal machine came to life.  
  
Sully stayed close by, pulling up a chair so that he could sit beside her. She was thankful for his silent company.  
  
Finally the screen loaded and she heard, "You've got mail."  
  
Clicking on the mailbox icon, she saw tow of them were from Majorie, she skipped them, figuring that they were just more of Majorie's men are the root of all evil tangents.  
  
The third was from a colleague. "Great! I've been waiting for this article." She was waiting for the file to down load.  
  
She heard the melodic tones. She pushed the current window aside, thinking that Dorothy was sending her a message from over at the newspaper office.  
  
Instead she was greeted with,  
  
HRVRDMAN: HEY, BUTTMUNCH!!!  
  
Dr. Mike stared astonishedly at the screen. This person was very rude. She felt the heat rising in her cheeks.  
  
LADYDOC: Excuse, me?  
  
HRVRDMAN: YOU'RE A LOSER!!!!!  
  
Dr. Mike couldn't believe it. She didn't even know who this person was, Why were they picking on her.  
  
LADYDOC: You are very rude, sir.  
  
HRVRDMAN: OH, I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO INSULT YOU. LOSER!!!!!!!  
  
"I can't believe this person," Mike exclaimed to Sully.  
  
"Why're ya' letting it get to ya'?" Sully asked. "Just ignore 'em."  
  
"Because, I don't like being insulted by a machine," she replied. "It's highly irritating!"  
  
LADYDOC: Who are you?  
  
HRVRDMAN: YEAH, RIGHT, COOP!!! LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!!!! IDIOTA!!!!  
  
Micheala had to laugh when she realized her rude assailant was only one of Matthew's friends thinking he was online, though what he would be doing in her account was beyond her. With a name like HarvardMan, Micheala could almost bet she knew which friend it was.  
  
LADYDOC: Andrew Cook, this is Dr. Mike you are talking to, not Matthew.  
  
HRVRDMAN: really?  
  
LADYDOC: Really!!!!  
  
HRVRDMAN: sorry, Dr. Mike. I'll leave you alone now.  
  
Micheala laughed as she pulled up her article and began to read it. Sully was laughing too.  
  
"Micheala, that wasn't nice. Andrew probably sitting in Computer class right now, so embarrassed his face is red."  
  
"Well, serves him right," she declared, sticking her nose up in the air. "That'll teach him to use a machine to insult me."  
  
Sully grinned. "I love it when you're prissy." He kissed her. "But now, I have to get to work on your shelves."  
  
Larkin had been gone for only three hours when she came stomping back into the shop.  
  
"I hate that stupid school," was all she said, as she went on into the house.  
  
Jake looked at Loren Bray, whom he was giving a shave and shrugged. He was about to go after Larkin, when a tall, attractive Mexican lady appeared in the door.  
  
"Which of you is Mr. Slicker?" She asked.  
  
"I am," Jake answered. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Senora Teresa Morales. Your daughter's Spanish teacher." She answered. "It is important that I have a word a with you."  
  
"What is it? Lark ain't failing or nothing is she?" He replied, concern etching across his face.  
  
"No, no, her grades are exceptional. It is the manner in which she has taken to dressing, that I wish to address you about, but I see you are busy, so I will wait."  
  
"No, I'm not busy at all." Jake hastily wiped the shaving cream off Loren.  
  
"Come in, come in." He practically pushed Loren out the door.  
  
"What about my shave?" Loren grumbled.  
  
"Later!"  
  
Then he turned to Teresa. "Come in, Senora."  
  
"I did not mean to run your customer away," she apologized.  
  
"Oh, that was just Loren. He'll be back," Jake replied. "Besides. I'm never to busy for you,.... to talk to me about my child," he covered quickly.  
  
She hid a smile as she sat down on the bench against the wall.  
  
He took the seat beside her. "Now, what's this about?"  
  
Teresa took a deep breath. "Mr. Slicker, the reason I brought Larkin home at this time of the day is so that she could change her clothes. The skirt she wore today is an unacceptable length."  
  
"I told 'er that."  
  
"But you didn't make her to change her clothes?"  
  
"Well, no. But, it aint like she's three-years-old no more. I can't pick out her clothes and put them on her." Jake replied.  
  
"I do realize this. But, I must also warn you that one more warning about breaking the dress code and she will be suspended. Maybe if you could get her mother to go shopping with her, keep a better eye on the things she is buying?"  
  
At this Jake stood up and walked across the room. Teresa wondered what she had said to offend him.  
  
"Senora Morales, how long have you been teaching?"  
  
"Six years," she replied, wondering what this had to do with anything.  
  
"Six years at CSHS?"  
  
"Oh. No, just since the start of school. About a month." Teresa answered again.  
  
"Well, then, that explians it. I'm a single parent. Larkin's mother has even seen her since she was five. I highly doubt she cares what Lark is wearing or even if she's wearing anything at all."  
  
"I'm sorry," Teresa mumbled. She couldn't believe she had said something so thoughtless. So much for making a good impression in her first parent teacher conference.  
  
"You couldna known." Jake ran his hands through his hair. "I'll try to keep a closer eye on what Lark wears to school. She don't need anymore trouble."  
  
"No, she doesn't," Teresa agreed. "Just to let you know what to look for, her skirts must be three inches from her knee or longer, no shirts that show her navel, things like that."  
  
"Thank you, Senora Morales."  
  
Larkin came back in. "Does this suit everyone?"  
  
She was now dressed in jeans and t-shirt that read "Princess."  
  
"You look better to me," Jake said.  
  
"Yes," Teresa answered.  
  
"Good," Lark replied, sourly. "Now, can I go back to school? I got cheerleading practice."  
  
Teresa nodded and stood to leave. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Slicker."  
  
"You too, Senora Morales," Jake nodded. "Feel free to call me anytime you have a problem."  
  
Teresa smiled as she watched Larkin hug and kiss Jake bye.  
  
"We'll discuss your clothes when you get home," he told her.  
  
"Yes, sir. Bye Daddy."  
  
"Bye Lark."  
  
They left and Jake sat down in his chair and thought about Larkin's Spanish teacher.  
  
Lunchtime rolled around and Matthew and his friends decided to check out what Grace's cafe was serving since the school cafeteria's 'chicken rings' just wasn't happening.  
  
"Let's take my Miata," Andrew offered.  
  
There were three girls and four boys getting into the small car, but none of the boys complained, since that meant the girls had to sit in their laps.  
  
As Kris and Tamara and Dylan and Angie climbed in the back-seat, Colleen came up to Matthew.  
  
"Give me some lunch money, please. I forgot to ask Dr. Mike this morning." She held out her hand.  
  
"Hello to you, too. What am I? The First National Bank of Matthew? Get a job," he replied, but he was reaching for his wallet. He pulled out some bills and handed them to her.  
  
She laughed. "Why do I need a job? I got you. Where are ya'll headed?"  
  
"Grace's. Has to be better than the food here." He replied.  
  
"No doubt," she agreed. "See ya, brother. Bye, Larkin."  
  
"Hey, Colleen," Andrew spoke up. "You want to come with us?"  
  
Colleen laughed again, "I don't think there is room in your car, besides, only seniors can leave campus. Us lowly freshman have to suffer the cafeteria food."  
  
"Well, maybe next time," he shrugged. Then grinned and winked at her. Something that was not missed by Matthew.  
  
"Maybe so," she smiled, coyly, as she walked away.  
  
Dylan poked his head out of the car. "Dudes, let's go. I'm starving, and this chick's getting heavy," he said, playfully teasing Angie.  
  
"Pig," she retorted.  
  
"Oink."  
  
Matthew rolled his eyes at Andrew, then slid into shotgun seat, followed by Larkin.  
  
When Andrew slipped into his seat, Matthew slapped him in the back of the head. "Don't wink at my sister again."  
  
Andrew grinned, "Why not?"  
  
"Cause that ain't cool. She's my sister." Matthew replied.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, just don't it, or I'll have to pound you." He replied again, growing frustrated with Andrew's line of questioning. He didn't know why it wasn't cool. It just wasn't.  
  
"Com'on, Matt," Kris put in. "Ya' got to admit, Colleen grew up to be a real hottie. Why not hook her up with poor dateless Andrew?"  
  
"I ain't got to admit nothing." Matthew said. "I don't go around checking my sister out. That's sick." He pretended to shiver. "You just grossed me out, Dude. You just don't get talk the rest of the way."  
  
"I didn't say you had to check out to see that she was a babe," Kris continued, enjoying teasing Matthew.  
  
"You keep talking about Colleen Cooper," Tamara pouted. "And I'll think you have something for her."  
  
"I don't," He said. "I just think Coop should hook her up with poor dateless Andrew."  
  
"Dr. Mike won't let her date," Matthew answered, hoping that would end the discussion.  
  
Andrew, however was stuck on Kris's description of him.  
  
"Just when did I become poor dateless Andrew? You're about to become poor rideless Kris, if you don't shut up."  
  
Larkin looked at the two girls in the back-seat and rolled her eyes.  
  
Guys. Never leave them to their own devices.  
  
  
  
Andrew pulled on to the main road. Seeing Daniel, sitting at the  
  
intersection in his patrol car, Andrew floored it as everyone waved at  
  
Daniel. Daniel just laughed to himself. He and his cousin were guilty of  
  
the same things in their youth. He did, however pull out his ticket book and  
  
began to write up tickets for every rule they were breaking. Knowing most of  
  
the local kids he did let them slide on most things as long as they weren't  
  
endangering anyone, but he made sure that Matthew and Andrew got tickets for  
  
everything they made sure he saw.  
  
Still smiling, he pulled out, knowing the group was headed to Grace's for  
  
lunch.  
  
Once inside the cafe, he walked over and laid a hand on Andrew's shoulder.  
  
"Andrew, son."  
  
"Hello, Sheriff," Andrew answered, somewhat nervous.  
  
"May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"How many seatbelts are in your car?"  
  
"Um.., four, I think."  
  
"And how many people were in your car just now?"  
  
"Um.., seven."  
  
"How many get to walk back?"  
  
"Um.., three."  
  
"See, there. I knew you were smart," Daniel laughed.  
  
"Wait a minute," Matthew spoke up. "Who has to walk back?"  
  
"The idiots who were slamming me for not have a girlfriend, that's who,"  
  
Andrew grinned, though his smile was short lived when Daniel set a ticket in  
  
front of him. His Uncle was going to kill him or take his car away, which  
  
would do the same thing.  
  
Maybe he wouldn't have to show it to him. The smug grin returned to his  
  
face. "You all are going to help me pay this."  
  
They ate thier lunch and then left for school with three young men grumbling  
  
because they had to walk back.  
  
( AUTHOR"S NOTE: I know that  
  
Hannah would have been younger than Brian, had the powers that be  
  
kept her alive, but in this story, she's older than Colleen, but  
  
younger than Matthew.)  
  
  
  
Matthew and crew made it back to the school just before the tardy  
  
bell rang. He slid into his seat behind Larkin.  
  
"Some girlfriend you are," he teased. "Leaving me to walk back all  
  
by myself."  
  
"You were with Chris and Dylan," she replied.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Senor Cooper, Senorita Slicker," Senora Morales called out. "Would  
  
you two like to share something with the class?"  
  
"No, ma'am," they replied.  
  
"Then let us begin," she smiled. "Today, we will seperate into  
  
groups of four and practice using the masculine and femine forms of  
  
nouns." Then she rattled off who was in what group.  
  
Matthew spun Larkin's chair around so she was facing him, as Hannah  
  
Sully pulled a desk up to them.  
  
Hannah's mother had died in childbirth, and Hannah was one of the  
  
shyest kids in school. Most of the time, she even perfered to work  
  
by herself than in a group for anything, but since Matthew Cooper was  
  
going to be her step-brother she figured she had better get used to  
  
being around him. She smiled with relief when she saw who the fourth  
  
person in thier group was.  
  
Bobby Walks on CLouds was the son of the local Chyenne leader, Cloud  
  
Dancing. Cloud Dancing was her Papa's best friend, and she and Bobby  
  
were superclose. Not to mention, he was georgeous. He wore his hair  
  
long in traditional style, and had perfect copper skin and broad  
  
shoulder, and peircing almost black eyes.  
  
Bobby smiled at her. "Hey, girl. Where you been hiding? My white  
  
father has been over twice and you haven't been with him."  
  
"I been staying with Grandpa and Aunt Dorothy," she answered. "Aunt  
  
D hasn't been feeling too well and I been helping Grandpa in the  
  
store.  
  
"That's cool," he replied. "Hey, Matt, Larkin."  
  
"'Sup?" Matthew replied. Larkin smiled at him.  
  
"Not much, man," Bobby replied. "Heard you long walk after lunch."  
  
"Yeah," Matthew scoffed. "What are we supposed to be doing, anyways?"  
  
"Practicing using the masculine and feminine forms of nouns," Hannah  
  
answered, already opening her book.  
  
"Yeah, so I can learn to be trilingual," Bobby laughed. He could  
  
speak Chyenne as fluently as English. He grinned at Hannah  
  
again. "Let me look on your book," he said, moving his chair closer  
  
to hers. "I left mine at home."  
  
"Okay," she said, shyly.  
  
He put his arm across the back of her desk and leaned in so close she  
  
could smell his aftershave.  
  
"Stop it!!" She ordered herself. "Quit thinking about Bobby like  
  
that!!! He is you friend and nothing more!!!"  
  
She looked up from her book to see Larkin grinning at her.  
  
"You go, girl," she mouthed.  
  
Hannah blushed bright red and hurriedly turned the page and went  
  
back to conversing with Matthew in halted Spanish. 


End file.
